detroit_metropolitan_prison_statefandomcom-20200214-history
Holograms
Some personalities are too beloved to allow a simple thing like death to stop them from being in the limelight. Once deceased, the likeness and persona of popular individuals can be programmed into an autonomous, self-sustaining holographic projection, substituting the now-unavailable flesh they once enjoyed for a life of digitally-powered immortality. The technology that gives these beings their life-like presence ends up granting such individuals a new form of life, disconnected from the soul of the person they are programmed to be while still recognized as a simulacrum at the same time. As Holograms, these beings find a strange new life in the awakened world, able to exist digitally through the Grid and participating in the world through screens and projection devices both portable and autonomous. Many Holograms serve as digital slaves of corporations looking to exploit their prior fame for their own profits. Some are birthed at the direction of the elite of society when their own physical form is passing from the world. Others are direct copies of still-living individuals, serving the agenda of those who have stolen the identity of another as part of their own schemes; should they be caught, they would be decompiled as a violation of personal space. Regardless of their origin, all Holograms are considered to most to be more of a thing than a real person, treated as a sort of novelty rather than a sentient being. Legally, Holograms do not have rights onto themselves; instead, they fall under being "intellectual property" under the legal possession of corporations who typically will enforce infringement of usage, but have no concern about what a Hologram feels about the situation. Holograms Point Cost: 1 * Digital Ghost: You exist at all times on the Grid, and may only participate in the real world through projection screens or holographic projectors. Through this medium you can be projected to multiple locations at a time, and can perceive information from these locations in a fashion analogous to physically looking at individuals (so when perceiving out of hundreds of screens simultaneously, it is as if the individual were looking on a crowd from a stage). If projecting into reality, a Hologram can only suffer physical damage from sources which might "damage" light, force, or raw energy. * Idealized Appearance: Holograms are always presented in an idealized form, granting them +1 to all Social rolls. * Creature of the Grid: Holograms can only suffer physical damage or perform physical actions on the Grid. They cannot suffer actual physical damage, nor affect the real world directly. * Digital Essence: Because Holograms are digital beings, they have an innate mastery over the physicality of the Grid. As such, they gain +1 to all physical rolls on the Grid. Sustained Projection (+1): Some Holograms have developed self-sustainability, and are able to appear in the real world through their own means. They no longer require a holographic projector to manifest in reality, but still are not able to affect the physical world while doing so. While manifesting in such a manner, their perception is limited to that of a being in the same space. Tangible Projection (+1, required Sustained Projection): A rare few Holograms have also achieved the ability to combine force with their Sustained Projection, allowing them actual ability to affect the physical world. At the same time, such Holograms are in turn subject to physical damage and affects of the real world. Holograms with this power have the ability to return to a pure holographic state, so they can use this to avoid physical harm. Though tangible, Holograms do not have fantastic control over their form, and suffer -1 to all physical rolls made in the real world through use of this ability. Category:Species